I love the way you lie DeanBrookeSamHaleyJaco
by Juvi91
Summary: Brooke and Dean with Jacob  Sam and Haley
1. Chapter 1

Now

Brooke Penelope Winchester woke up, her neck was aching and for a moment she didn't know where she was. She looked around, now making out the poorly maintained motel room she was staying in. She rubbed her hurting neck, then swung out of the bed. Her eyes fell upon her son, Jacob, who was curled up in embryo position, his soft snores filling the room. She smiled, he was beautiful. Dark hair, goofy smile and distinctive facial features. He was just like his father, wild and aggressive, loving and tender. Sometimes she wondered how a teenager could look so much like a grown man. She sighed, it was their fault. He had to fight like a man, act like a man, so why not look like a man. But to her he would always be the little boy she held so dear years back. She walked across the room, into the bathroom and turned on the shower. I wasn't even six jet, but she knew she wouldn't fall asleep again. Brooke undressed and stepped into the shower. When the hot water touched her skin she felt relieved. Nothing soothed her more then a hot shower. And the fear she felt of loosing her husband or brother in law slowly vanished. She was strong, but love made even her weak. She must have spent minutes in the shower, just standing there, letting the water roll of her back. The room was foggy, and when she stepped out of the shower and in front of the mirror she had to wipe it clear with her towel. She stared at herself. Brown hair falling on her slim shoulders. She noticed how skinny she had gotten. Her firm little breasts were almost covered by her hair. Her eyes always looked passionate and loving at once. She knew how to be a caring mother, a loving wife and a good hunter. She was able to fire a gun, but had never cooked a proper homemade meal in her life. She cursed and she fought, and she was respected by her son and husband. Both men knew her temper and neither one of them wanted to feel her anger. She smiled at herself, " You are one bad-ass women" she said. She quietly left the bathroom, put on an old Levis Jeans and a black Tank top. She let her hair fall as it pleased. Even though she had turned twenty-eight last month, she still had a youth inside her that her husband adored. "Where are they ?" she mumbled and walked towards the window to get a look outside. The sun was just rising and it let everything seem unreal. The parking lot was empty, only her Mercedes and Jacob's old truck parked outside. Dean never appreciated her taste in fancy cars, but she didn't care. She had bout the Mercedes back home and she couldn't sell it.

She left the Motel room, walked past the reception and into the diner around the corner. She ordered two coffees and waffles. She found some Magazines on the counter and skipped trough them. In the back of the Diner she saw the Daily Mail. Her look fell upon the Headline : "Little Girl Missing". Brooke shook her head and turned away, she wasn't in the mood to think about her job. She was still worrying about her husband. She was feeling a little bit guilty as the waitress handed her the doggy-bag and she got on her way back. She looked around, the little town was still asleep. No cars drove in the streets and only a few runners passed her. She was praying to see the Chevy Impala turn around the next corner, but nothing like that happened. The boys had been gone for three days. Dean always told Jacob to look after his mother, but mostly she needed to look after him. He was wild, dating girls and drinking booze. He adapted all of his daddy's bad habits. His age didn't matter, he used fake Identifications or broke into liquor stores. He made sure she didn't notice, because he feared her fury, but Brooke knew her son very well. He was only seventeen and she knew it was her duty to punish him for it, but he wasn't like other teenagers. He was a killer- a hunter. His age was only a number, his mind resembled that of an adult. Sometimes she hated herself for letting him become that way. She had tried to shield him from all the evil that is out there. But after marrying Dean and taking him in at the age of eleven, he had become more and more like is father. Dean was a great husband, he protected her and loved her. She knew his sensitive side and she knew how great he was with Jacob. But over the years Brooke recognized that Dean would always love women, sex and alcohol. He never cheated on her, but he flirted and he drank. The two of them fought all the time, they had broken up several times, leaving each other behind on the road. But not matter how bad their fights had been, their passion was like fire and they would always end up in each others bed. They were married for eight years now, but she still felt the butterflies in her stomach and her heartbeat quickened as soon as she thought about him. Immerged in thoughts she arrived at the motel. The room was still quiet when she entered. She put the food on the table and sat down next to her son. She stroke his hair and patted his shoulder. Jacob growled and turned around. She shook him lightly, "Wake up sleepyhead"

"Let me sleep mom." He demanded.

"Get up, I got us something to eat"

"Nah….."

"Come on Jacob." She rubbed his back and tried to get him to open his eyes.

"Mom, stop it," he whispered his voice a deep vibration.

"Jacob Winchester, get out of bed now." Brooke ordered. Her son was explosive like a mine and she had to keep him in line.

Jacob snarled again and stood up. "Happy?" He asked.

"Very." His mother replied.

"Great" he said ironically and headed for the shower.

"Hurry"

"I will."

Brooke placed to plates on the table, set the coffees down next to them and put a waffle first on Jacob's plate, then on hers. Just then Jacob sat down on the Seat next to her and started eating right away. She followed and the two ate in silence.

"When is dad coming home? I am bored out of my mind."

"I don't know honey. They should have been home yesterday. I tried to call, but no one will answer."

"We should go search for them." Jacob suggested.

Brooke smiled. "Nah, I will go search for them. You have school in an hour."

"Like I'll go."

"Jacob you will go to school. I will search for Dean and Sam." Her voice had a sharp ring to it.

Jacob took another bite of his waffles. Now he was pissed. Brooke knew that he felt misunderstood, but she wanted him to graduate and there was only one year left.


	2. Chapter 2

Jacob Winchester starred down on his waffles. His mother just didn't understand him. He needed to fight. He had to protect her and he had to help his family in every possible way. He was scared that something might have happened to his father and uncle. He was convinced that he wasn't going to go to college, so why should he go to school? He wouldn't let his temper get the best of him. His mother would eat him alive if she knew that he frequently skipped class to hunt. He feared nothing more then his mother's rage. She was the toughest women he knew. She gave him a home when no one wanted him. She loved him and cared for him, but he wasn't her little boy anymore. He could take care of himself. He knew that it was normal for a teenager to feel this way, but he wasn't like other teenagers. He thought of himself as an adult and he wanted his mother to see how grown-up he was. Moving around all the time, leaving one place after another and always meeting new people, thought him to keep to himself. His peers respected him, but he knew that the other boys rejected him. He was the good looking new kid which all the girls fell for. That was the only fun part, each night another girl. The thought made him giggle, when he looked up, his mother had raised an eyebrow. His facial expression changed, he looked more serious now.

"May I be excused?"

"Sure, but Jacob, go to school."

Jacob nodded, got up, hung his school bag over his shoulder and left the room. He crossed the parking lot. He opened the door to his truck and slid into the driver's seat. He loved this old pick up and he loved his dad for giving it to him. He turned on the radio and put in the reverse gear. He stirred the car out of the parking lot and drove off. His hand held the wheel tight and he sang along to Led Zepplin. In the back of his mind he heard his mothers reproachful voice, but instead of turning into the school's parking lot he went straight ahead. Jacob concentrated on something different then his guilty conscience. He turned the radio loader.

At the next gas station he jumped out of the truck and filled it up. After he paid and bought a coke, he sat down on the cargo area. He didn't have a real plan, but he was a natural and his first thought was to follow his father's trace. It would hopefully lead him right to Dean and Sam's location. He knew that the two of them were following a group of vampires. The police had found some bodies and the Winchester's had decided to check it out. Dean and Sam picked up some rumors about a dead girl fifty miles north. They wanted to head upstate and talk to the girl's family. Dean had called in the same night and reassured they would come home as soon as possible. That was three days ago. Jacob and his mother were not concerned at first, but when neither of them answered their phones they got worried. He finished the coke, threw the can onto the street and drove off with spinning wheels. His destination was Dayton, Ohio.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Haley James Scott picked up the phone and dialed her boyfriend's number the tenth time today. The day had barely started and the young women was already sitting in her car. She was sipping a Cappuccino and eating a chocolatedonut. She was unsteady, switching the station and biting her lower lip. She had left Brooke and Jacob in a little town fifty miles outside Dayton. She wanted to catch up with an old hunter friend and had spent the night there. She hadn't heard back from her best friend and was now worried about there well being. Since Sam wasn't answering his phone, she was convinced that Brooke and Jacob would still be in that shabby motel room. She giggled, at least Brooke would still be in the old Motel room. She dialed Jacob's cell phone number and waited for him to answer. **_

"_**Hey Haley." Jacob's voice sounded guilty as hell.**_

"_**Hey Jacob. Let me guess: You took off again." **_

"_**Well, kinda"**_

"_**Jesus Jacob, what the hell are you thinking ?" Haley shouted into the phone.**_

"_**They need my help. Mom just doesn't get it. She thinks I'm still a child. Haley, I got to go, I am sitting in my car." **_

"_**Jacob, if you dare to hang up this phone I will kick your ass." Haley threatened. But he didn't answer, he had already hung up. Haley cursed and put the cell phone away. She wasn't sure if she should call Brooke. Her friend would be furious and she'd try to follow Jacob all hot-headed. Haley drove on absent mindedly. Her thought were with Sam, the love of her life. She missed him very much and she wasn't sure what the hell was going on. She was still unsure about calling Brooke but this wasn't her decision to make. Jacob was Brooke's child and even though she loved him like her own, his mother was still responsible for him. She grabbed her phone and called the motel room. Brooke answered after the second ring. **_

"_**Hello"**_

"_**Hi Brooke, this is Haley" **_

"_**Did they call you ?" **_

"_**No, I'm sorry hun. But I talked to Jacob"**_

"_**Oh no, he is skipping school and following them."**_

"_**Yes, now listen to me. Don't follow him. Wait a few hours. I will be there around eleven."**_

"_**´Damn, I knew it. That boy is grounded." Brooke said. Haley giggled, since she knew that being grounded never worked out with Jacob. **_

"_**Stop laughing, this time I am serious." Brooke barked and Haley had to laugh even more. **_

"_**Whatever, call me when you are here. I'll drive into the woods and shoot around a bit."**_

"_**Brooke try not to kill anyone" Haley was still giggling. **_

"_**Shut up" Brooke tried to sound mad but Haley knew she was smiling as well. **_

"_**Bye" Haley said and hung up.**_

_**The phone call had gone better then she had expected. She was glad that Brooke tried to channel her anger into strength. Haley looked at her watch: seven o'clock. Four hours to go, Brooke would be able to deal with that. **_


	4. Chapter 4

Then

Brooke Davis held Dean Winchester at gun point. He was starring at her in disbelief, looking around hysterically for a way out, but there was none. He was facing a 9-milimeter, his back pressed against the cold stone. The pretty girl he met in a bar a few days back turned out to be a gun carrying fighter. Her lips were pressed together and her eyes had taken on a dark color. "We can talk about this baby." Dean said and stepped forward. "I am not your baby. Who the hell are you? Don't try to lie to me, I know how to use this gun, I'll blow your brains out. I promise" Dean believed her right away. He knew she wasn't a hunter, but something must have shaken this poor girls life. She was though, but he saw the fear in her eyes. " I don't want to hurt you. I am actually already done here. I am leaving." He tried to move but she was still like a statue. "Ok. Why did you break into my house?"

"I was just trying to get some food. Your window was open.

"So you just walk in here and expect me to let you go."

Dean sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "I knew you, I knew your home, I didn't think you would be here."

"Well you thought wrong." She put down the gun, which meant that she believed him: "Now get out."

Dean smiled, he didn't want to go. Her hair was hanging into her face, her lips where slightly parted and he could she her breasts trough the thin fabric of her night gown. She followed his eyes and smiled back. She was aware of her affect on him. He had the same affect on her. She could see his firm body move beneath his clothes. He undressed her with his eyes and she couldn't help but imagine him naked. He stepped forward and pressed himself against her. She felt his every muscle tighten, his strong hands holding her. She wanted him. His mouth met hers and she opened it, letting her tongue slip into his. Her fingers started to explore his body. First she let them move under his t-shirt, then she caressed his back. He picked her up and carried her to the couch. He carefully placed his weight on top of her and took of his shirt. A soft moan left her lips as he touched her breasts. He kissed every centimeter of her body, rubbing and pressing himself against her. They made love right there on the living room couch and when Brooke awoke the next morning, she realized that Dean Winchester was already gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Now

Jacob arrived in Dayton an hour later. He parked the Chevrolet at the nearest Motel and took a room. He signed with the name Felix Bauer, carefully choosing one of his lesser used Credit Cards. He bought himself another coke and locked the door. He sat down on the bed, then started to flip trough different books and folders. He needed to find out more about his dad's job here in Dayton. He couldn't find a lot. The Internet lacked information and his grandfather's diary only informed him about well known vampire killings. Jacob was dissatisfied. In addition he started to get hungry, which didn't help his mood a lot. Suddenly he heard a knock on the door, Jacob spun around and aimed his gun at the movement behind him. The door was still closed, so with the gun in one hand he opened it slowly. In front of the door stood a well dresses girl. She was around twenty, with long blond hair and bright blue eyes.

"Hey Baby."

Jacob stumbled backwards, his gun pointed at the young women's chest. The girl entered the room, flipped back her blond hair and smiled. She was wearing blue jeans and cowboy boots. Her body was perfect. She parted her red lip and said : "I missed you."

Jacob shot her an evil glance. He was scared, but he would never show that. He was well trained and held the gun perfectly aimed at her heart. The girl closed the door and sat down on his bed.

"Would you please stop pointing the gun at me."

"What do you want Jen ?" Jacob snarled. Jen was a vampire, so his dad had been right.

I am such an idiot, Jacob thought. He knew how to deal with vampires, but this one was different. This one he knew very well, he had shared his bed with her more then once. His parents didn't know it, they would kill him or preferably her. Only his uncle Sam knew about Jen. They had met in a bar, both not knowing who the other one was. But after a while Jacob realized that she was, but he couldn't kill her. He felt so weak now, if he had killed her when he had the opportunity, he wouldn't be stuck in this situation.

"I saw your car and I wanted to see you."

"I told you to stay away from me. You are trouble and you are a fucking vampire."

"You shouldn't curse in front of a girl."

"You are no girl, Jen."

"I have heard differently." She stood up and took of her T-shirt. Her braw was black satin and Jacob could make out her small perfect breasts.

"Put your Shirt back on and get out of here." Jacob said and put the gun down. She wasn't here for revenge, she was here for something very different. She really did miss him. Jacob missed her too, but she was evil and he was a hunter. He had to kill her, but not now.

"Jacob please." She pleaded and touched his chest. He fingers ran along his chest and belly, stopping right above his belt.

"Jen, stop. I am here on business."

Jen stepped back and growled at Jacob. She pushed him away and ran to the front door.

"Don't leave, I could use your help."

"Go to hell Jacob." She screamed. Jacob sighed as he watched her run off.

Now he didn't get the chance to ask her if she knew where his dad was. His frustration grew. He shut the front door and turned around. He was starring into the black eyes of a demon.

"Hello Jacob." The demon said, then everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

The black Chevy Impala was speeding down Patterson Road. It almost collided with a blue Toyota as it turned into a narrow alley. The two men inside were caught up in an heated argument. Dean Winchester who was driving the old car yelled at his younger brother Sam Winchester.

"How could you have kept that from me?"

"I promised him, Dean." Sam responded. His brown hair was falling in his face and he starred out the window.

"I don't care. What if he gets hurt. This is Ruby all over again. Great, thank you Sam" Dean parked the car on the road and jumped out.

Sam followed him and both men ran to the motel's front desk.

"Hello, George Steering, FBI." Dean held the batch in front of the clerks face: "Have you seen a young man- Short hair, broad shoulders, tall- come in here?"The clerk seemed confused but he nodded and pulled out a recipe. He studied it, then replied: "Felix Bauer, he checked in about an hour ago. Room 435."Dean turned around, past his brother and rushed to his son's room. He didn't bother to knock on the door, without the smallest hesitation he entered the room. Dean scanned the room with his eyes.

"Damned it."

When he realized he was to late, he pushed over the nightstand and kicked a hole in the wall, until finally he let himself slip down next to the bed, burying his tear-filled eyes in his hands.

Sam entered the room after his brother and was pretty shocked to find him sitting on the floor. He crouched down next to him and grabbed his shoulder: "Dean, where is he?" Dean pushed Sam away and growled at him. "If something happens to him, because you didn't tell me about that vampire, I will kill you."

"Get out of my face Dean. This isn't my fault. I don't think she took him. She loves him."

"Yeah right, just like Ruby loved you."

"Oh come on." Sam spun around.

"Well fighting won't help us now. I have to call Brooke, she is going to hurt me." Dean tried to fake a sheepish smile and searched for his phone in his pockets. When he found it, he called his beautiful wife. He held his breath until she picked up.

"Oh my God, Dean. I was so worried about you."

"Hey baby girl. I missed you. But me and Sam we were so busy, I couldn't call you."

"It's ok. I am glad you are ok. How is Jacob, he did find you right?"

"Brooke you have to come here as fast as you can. I found Jacob's hotel room, but it is empty. He is gone."

"Gone?" Brooke's voice broke and she tried to catch her breath.

"Brooke, where is Haley?"

"I don't know. She will be here any moment. But how the hell can Jacob be gone? You should have called, he followed you. He wanted to make you proud, he wanted to help you and Sam. Why do you never call. How can you be so irresponsible ?" Brooke wasn't really mad at him, she didn't hold him responsible, she was worried. Dean looked at Sam in pain, his brother looked back with the same facial expression. Dean could hear Brooke sobbing on the other side of the line.

"Baby, please don't cry. We will find him."

"I… I…. I am so worried. What if something happens to him." she sobbed. Dean's heart ached at her pain, knowing that he hurt just as much inside.

"Baby, you and Haley have to come here. We will find him, I promise."

Brooke nodded, after Dean gave her the address of the Motel they were staying at, he hung up and turned towards Sam.

"They are on their way."

Sam tried to smile, but he failed. Dean closed his eyes for a moment, his heart was racing and just then he realized how scared he actually was. Without looking at his little brother, he left the room, not being able to take the oppressive feeling spreading throughout.


	7. Chapter 7

**hello,**

**well this is my new chapter. I hope you like it. i changed the end of chapter 6, so you might want to go back and read that again. :) I would love some reviews ! have fun !**

Sam's eyes watched as Dean pulled the door shut, he thought about following him but decided against it. He started searching the room for any evidence of a fight or maybe a trance on where Jacob was hidden, but he found none. His optimism faded, how could they find Jacob if they didn't even know what took him. Sam kneeled down next to the bed and lifted the covers to catch a glimpse of was hidden beneath. After his eyes got used to the dark he could make out a women's necklace. He his anger grew when he saw exactly what he was holding, the necklace was silver holding a little diamond. Sam let out a grunt of disbelief, how could he have been so wrong. He knew evil, he had seen evil in her eyes and he had still trusted her. His anger grew, he knew that this wouldn't help Jacob but he couldn't help it. Shortly after he calmed down again and searched for the strength to face his brother, he left the motel room and caught up to Dean, drinking a beer on the hood. Sam sat down next to him, took the beer from Dean and had a sip, then handed the bottle back to his brother. The two young man stared of into the distance in silence. Sam didn't know what to say, he felt so bad for his brother and couldn't bear to cause him more pain.

"Dean….." he started, but broke off again.

"What is it, Sammy?" Dean eyed his best friend and brother.

"I was wrong." Sam said, he knew that Dean understood. He had told Dean about Jacob's vampire girlfriend in the car and Dean had been furious. He was sure that Jen would take the boy, which had been the reason for rushing to the motel in the first place. Before ,when Sam had told Dean that Jen loved Jacob, Sam had been sure that Jacob was taken by something else, but after finding Jen's necklace he doubted that. Dean growled, his hazel-eyes darkening, while he tried to find words. Sam lowered his gaze, pushing back his nut-brown hair back.

"We will talk about this later, Sammy." Dean mumbled, emptying the bottle with one long gulp.

Dean's eyes wandered off again and Sam felt incredibly helpless, he wanted to comfort Dean, but knew he couldn't.

Sam lost track of time and when he saw Haley's car turn into the parking lot he felt relieved. He felt Dean brace himself against the storm that was about to follow. As Sam's glance met Haley's, who smiled at him slightly, Dean's fell upon his angry wife.

Brooke's brown hair was pulled back in a tight bun, she didn't even greet Sam, she stomped towards Dean and slapped him in the face. Dean's jaw tightened, he fought back the urge to kill or kiss her, he wasn't able to look into her eyes.

"You ignorant bastard. You never call, is it to much to ask of you to pick up a phone?." Brooke yelled. She shoved him, but her strength was nothing compared to his. He eyes narrowed when Dean cleared his throat to say something.

"I am sorry, baby. Me and Sam…. We where occupied."

"Occupied ? Are you kidding me? You were to busy to call your family? What ever happened to 'you are the most important thing in my life', Dean? Two weeks ago we had the same argument, I am sick of your empty promises."

Dean didn't reply, this made Brooke even more furious. She held on to his chin, forcing him to look at her, the fear of losing her son mixed with the anger towards husband was mirrored in her face. Dean looked at her; "I am sorry, I love you and I love Jacob you know that, its just hard for me, sometimes."

"It is hard for me to, Dean."

Dean nodded and smiled at his Lover.

"I don't know why it is so hard for you to let me in. I need you to need me back." Tears were running down her face, dripping onto the floor. This was pure agony for Dean, he stepped forward and wrapped his muscular arms protectively around Brooke. She pressed her face into his T-Shirt and sobbed quietly. Sam didn't know what to say, he grabbed Haley's hand and pulled her into the Motel room. "Lets give them some time, " He said, closing the door behind him, the pressing himself against his girlfriend :"because that's what we need now." He kissed her passionately, pushing her against the wall. Haley giggled, for a moment they got lost in each others eyes, then kissed again. Sam's hands slit beneath her Shirt, stroking her belly, then moving further upwards, while Haley started unbuttoning his chemise. Sam opened her pants and pulled them off, then he followed with his own. When they finally joined Haley cried out, biting his lower lip and moving against him rhythmically. Sam moaned softly and kissed her cervical She pressed her damp forehead against his sweaty chest "I love you" she breathed. He smiled at her, knowing that he didn't have to reply, because she knew his answer.


End file.
